Love Struck Hero Problem
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Sonya never wanted anything more then what life had given her. She was happy with her lot in life and care little for things like Super Heroes. But the Enchantress changed all that with one spell. But maybe Sonya did want this all along.
1. Chapter 1

Headphones that cover the whole ears are my fave when I listen to music. I can use them to block out everything around me all year round and when winter sets in they can act as earmuffs. All in all they are perfect for a girl like me who's always getting hit on by jerks. I just put them on and I can't hear the jerks; then again even if I can if I don't react to them then they think I can't hear them and leave. They are perfect.

_All I had wanted to do was drop off a letter of complaint. How come I ended up getting trapped with a group of heroes?_ I wondered as I stood next to Thor behind Captain America. _I wonder who's behind this. I hope I live through this. Who'll feed Cerberus and Kira if I die?_ I wondered as I thought about my puppy and kitty back home. The two would be ok for the first couple of days because my landlord had agreed to check in on them from time to time due to my having to go on random trips out of town at odd moments. A blond woman dressed in some kind of green armor cuts into my thoughts. _What's her name? Enchantress? Slut!_ I think as I slip on my headphone and ignore her. I could feel Thor eyeing me, but I pretended I didn't notice. I had left my mp3 at home that day but taken my headphones as a force of habit. So I just wore the headphones so it looked like I was listening to music.

Five minutes of wearing my headphones and I suddenly became aware that the woman's hands were glowing and some kind of dust seemed to be falling on everyone. This lasted no more then 30 seconds before the dust, along with the woman disappeared. I removed my headphones and looked at Thor. "What just happened?" I asked him. He glanced at me and I swore for a moment his eyes turned a faint shade of green. "I'm not sure. Forgive me but I don't believe I got your name." Thor answered. "Sonya Kensington." I said before hearing the door to the room open. "Finally we can leave! See ya Thor." I say before jogging out. What I didn't hear when I left was, "Until we meet again beautiful Sonya." from Thor.


	2. Thor makes his move

Ok I noticed that one reader seemed to think that Sonya and the heroes were trapped with in the Avenger mansion. I am sorry for this confusion but that was not the location. It was an old A.I.M front that Sonya thought was still up and running. I am very sorry for misleading you. Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

It was only a day after getting locked in that room with those heroes and the press were reporting multiple romances amongst the oddest of couples. This was rather strange but I just brushed it off as the heroes feeling stress or something. That is until I heard a tapping at my window. Turning I was shocked to see Thor floating outside my window with one arm behind his back. I rolled my eyes, walked over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing there?" I asked as he entered my living room. "Don't you have doors where you're from?" I asked sarcastically. "I am sorry if I have angered you. I just wanted to give you these." He then handed me a large bouquet of blue roses. I was taken by surprise by this since hardly anyone knows that I love blue roses, yet here is Thor giving them to me after finding out where I live. I take the flowers from him and look them over. "T-thank you." I say and go to find something to put them in.

As I fill the vase I suddenly realize something. Turning to Thor after shutting off the water I ask, "Why did you do this?" Thor smiles at me as he answers. "I was wondering if you were alright after what happened with Enchantress. So I asked around and learnt of where you live. As I was coming here I noticed a small flower shop and felt it would be kind to bring you some." I was willing to accept this answer before I looked at the flower. "Why blue roses?" I asked him. "When I saw them I felt they were the best choice for you. Do you not like them?" Thor asked. "I do like them I'm just surprised is all. It's not every day that a hero brings me flowers." I tell him. "Maybe I could change that." Thor saids. That sent up a red flag. "What? Why?" I asked him. "A woman as lovely as you should be given gifts everyday." He answers. _Ok this can't be normal for him._ I think before turning from him to see about fixing myself something to eat. I had only been looking in the fridge for a minute before a pair of strong arms appeared around my waist. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I pulled away from the arms. Thor was looking at me with a look of shock. "What is wrong?" He asked confused. "What is wrong? Who the hell said you could put your arms around me like that?" I demanded. "I meant no offence." He said. I glared at him. "I want you out." I said and pointed to the door. "As you wish." Thor hung his head as he walked to and out the door. "What the hell is wrong with the guy? Some god he is." I grumbled as I went back to the fridge.

The very next day I was surprised to get a package from Thor as well as a letter of apology. The package held a silver chain with a silver dragon attached to it. I could tell it was real silver just by the weight of it. The letter was so well written that I found it almost impossible to stay mad at him for violating my personal space. However it was odd that the god of thunder was doing something like this for me, a mere mortal.

Walking around the park I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being followed. Turning around I didn't see anyone following me but it didn't stop the feeling. So with a sigh I looked up and frowned at Thor who was following me in the air. "What are you doing up there?" I asked him. He landed and I swear he was blushing. "I wanted to make sure you would be safe today." It was touching to say the least but a little worrying as well. _Why the hell is he acting like this? Since when does Thor act this way to a girl he's only known for about two days?_ I wondered. "Whatever." I say and continued walking. Instead of following above me in the air Thor walked three steps behind me. "Did you get my gift?" Thor asked after a two-minute silence. "Yeah I got it. Thank you." I answered. "I'm glad. I wasn't fully sure if you would like it or even accept it. Though I wouldn't have been surprised had you thrown it away. After the way I acted yesterday you have every right to be mad at me. I am ashamed of myself." Thor said. "I'm not mad." I say. In truth I am mad I just want him to shut up. "Thank you for forgiving me. I don't know what I would do if you were still mad at me." Had he said that sarcastically I wouldn't have minded it but he said it with such relief that I was becoming more worried about him. Turning to him I frowned. "What is wrong with you?" I asked him. "What ever do you mean?" Thor asked. "What I mean is when that woman had us and the rest of the heroes locked up in the room you hardly spoke to me, but after she let us go you started acting this way towards me. What is wrong with you?" I asked. "I remember that I didn't think of you the way I do now when I first saw you. But when you spoke to me it was like my heart had become a butterfly and began fluttering madly with in my chest." He told me. I wanted to vomit. That was the gayest thing I had ever heard from anyone let alone a god. Here was Thor, one of the strongest men on the planet; the god of thunder who could make mere mortals tremble just by being with in a foot of them, and yet he was saying the dumbest things I could ever hear. "That is so stupid it's not even funny." I say before grabbing his arm and pulling him. "Where are we going?" He asked. "I am taking you to the Avengers. Maybe your team can tell me what the hell is going on in that messed up head of yours." I answered before flagging a cab.


	3. The heroes are no help!

As I quickly found out the Avengers weren't really in a position to help anyone. Ant man and Wasp were making out on the couch, Captain America and Ironman were moaning behind a locked door, Black Panther was no where to be found, and to my total shock Hawkeye was having a picnic with Hulk. "Whatever's wrong with you is clearly wrong with them." I sigh as I see Hawkeye tackle Hulk and ram his tongue down his throat. So I pulled Thor away from the mansion and flagged another cab, ignoring Thor's offer to fly me to the next place. I figured the Fantastic Four might be able to help out.

What a waste of time! Sue and Reed were locked in their room making similar sounds as Cap and Ironman, Johnny was flirting with Black Cat, and as for the Thing…well I have no idea since he was crying to hard to explain himself.

"What is going on in this city?" I asked myself in annoyance. "You read my mind girl." I whipped around and saw Wolverine walking over to me while looking around. "Thank god some people are sane. What are you looking for?" I asked him. "Black Panther. He's been chasing me around all day telling me he loves me and wishes to take me to his kingdom so I can rule with him." He answers. Thor suddenly smiles at me. "Sonya why don't I take you to Asgard? There you can become an immortal and we can be together forever." Thor suggests. Wolverine looked at him with a raised brow. "If you suggest that again I will abandon you." I warn. Thor's shoulders dropped like stones as he hung his head. "Same thing happening to him?" Wolverine asked. "Yes. And to the Avengers as well as the Fantastic Four." I answer. "And a lot of the other heroes as well. I don't get it. What happened to them to make them so lovey-dovey?" He asked me. "No clue. And what's with the odd couples? I mean Hawkeye and Hulk?" I asked. "Can't get weirder then that." Wolverine sighed. "What about the guys on your team? Are they affected?" I asked him. "Some of them. The ones that aren't took off to safety." He answered. "Ok we need a list of everyone that is love struck. Don't need to know who they have fallen for just who is affected." I tell him. "Why?" He asked. "Because then we can find out what connection other then being heroes they have that might answer what's at fault here." I answered. "Sonya? Are you unhappy with me?" Thor asked. "What do you think? You just show up and start with all this love crap and think I'd be ok with it? Now shut up and let those of us still sane fix this mess!" I snap at him. "As you wish. I shall leave you to your work." With that Thor disappeared. "A little harsh don't you think?" Wolverine asked. "He'll get over it. I kicked him out of my place yesterday and he came back today." I brushed off.

Looking over the list I was in shock at the numbers of heroes affected by this love bug. "Ok. A part from being heroes what do all these heroes share?" I asked Logan. "Not a clue. I mean some of these guys hide who they really are while others never stop being heroes." He points out. I sighed. "This is the oddest collection of names. Why is Deadpool on here?" I ask him. "Found the guy trying to flirt with a poster." He answers. "And I thought the guy was messed up before." I sigh and continued down the list. "None of these heroes share anything other then being heroes." I snap before sitting down. "That's what I thought. Maybe we should look at those not in love." He suggests. "There's no way we'll find them. Not if they are smart enough not to stick around." I point out. "Where's Blondie?" Logan asked while looking around. "Don't know. He should've been here by now trying to make me happy or something." I say before looking out the window. It'd been about four hours since I snapped at Thor and he was nowhere to be seen. "Let's find him. He might be able to help us." Logan suggests. "Fine. I should say sorry to him in case he's snapped out of it already." I say as I follow him.

We had to find Thor! During our search for him we had found Black Panther trying to kill himself because his true love (Logan) refused him. So we figured that Thor was most likely trying the same thing. "The idiot! He better not be dead when I find him because if he is I'll drag him back from what ever place he's gone and kill him myself!" I snap. "Sure you don't feel something for the guy?" Logan asked. I glared at him. "Keep looking!" I snapped. Logan (after being made to) had apologized to Black Panther for "acting" cold towards his feelings had taken to bugging me in revenge. So Black Panther was now helping us search for the god of thunder; though in a city like this our chances of finding him were slim.


	4. Fears

Drunk! That how Thor was when we tracked him down. He was drunk in an ally and crying to himself that his beloved Sonya wanted nothing to do with someone like him. If I hadn't been fighting the need to vomit from the stink I would've screamed at him to stop being such a girl. With a sigh I grabbed one arm while Logan took the other and began dragging Thor back to my place for a much needed ice-cold dunk in the tub.

Once his head was clear I told Thor I was sorry for the way I spoke to him and that I didn't want him taking off like that again when something was troubling me about the other heroes. Thor perked up at this and swore he'd help us find the answer to the problem so that I wouldn't have to "worry my love head about it." However I had made him join Black Panther on the couch with a deck of cards telling them to stay put and let me and Logan deal with the problem since they were both a part of it.

"Logan? Where were you the day before all this love stuff began?" I asked him as I read through the list of who wasn't affected. "Tokyo, trying to track down a mutant with some of the team." He answered. "So you were out of the city when it happened? Where the ones with you effected?" I asked. "No. Why do you ask?" He questioned. "Because that might be why you aren't in love like the rest of the heroes. Being out of the city protected you from whatever this is." I point out to him. "What about the rest of them? Not all of the ones on that list were out of town when it happened." He asked. I picked back up the list of those in love and looked it over before something clicked. "Hold on. I think I know something these people share." I say as I think back to that day. "What?" Logan asked. "They were locked in that room with me when that chick…um… Enchantress captured us. Could this be her doing?" I asked. "Enchantress possesses great magical abilities. Such a feat wouldn't be difficult for her." Thor offered as he awaited Black Panther to play his card. "But you were there. Why weren't you affected?" Logan asked. "I don't know." I tell him. "Maybe because I'm not a hero?" I suggested. "Doubtful." He tells me. I sighed and went to put my head in my hand but something blocked me from doing so. "Hm?" I look at the thing around my neck and found my headphones. That's when a thought hit me. "Thor, for a love spell would Enchantress need to be heard?" I asked him. "From what I have heard yes. All Asgardian love spells must be heard by the ones the spell is being placed upon." Thor answered. "That's it then. I had on my headphones when she was casting the spell. They blocked the words from my ears and protected me from it." I explained. "So Enchantress is behind this? Let's find her and get her to undo it." Logan said while throwing on his coat and heading for the door. Black Panther was right behind him. I let out a sad sigh. "I fear this won't be as simple as he think it will be." I sighed to myself before following him out the door with Thor at my heels.

Logan had suggested that I search from the sky with Thor while he and Black Panther searched the ground. So I was stuck clinging to Thor as he flew while keeping an eye out for the bitch who caused this hell on Earth. I should've been helping look for her but I couldn't. Sadly I am afraid of heights and there for have to hid my face in Thor's chest to stop myself from screaming in fear during the whole flight. I really wished I had been able to tell Logan that before he took off with Black Panther and Thor had the chance to pick me up. But it seemed that what ever power that be that was in control of all things just loved to watch me suffer.

"Sonya, are you alright?" Thor asked, drawing my eyes to him for all of 10 seconds before I hid my face. "I hate heights!" I cried as I trying to think of anything but where I was at that moment in time. I felt Thor change directions before he seemed to touch down somewhere. "You should've told me my love." He said as he set me down. I took a quick look around and notice we were on a rooftop. "I didn't get the chance. You grabbed me and flew off before I could even think about what was happening." I pointed out to him. "Forgive me. I had merely wished to solve this problem Enchantress has cause so that it wouldn't cause you any more worry." He explained before pulling me into a tight comforting hug. "Just warn me before you take to the air with me in your arms. Ok Thor?" I asked him. "Of course my love. Whatever you wish." He answered. Maybe it was because of how long I had been around him, or perhaps it had to do with the fact that I have been on my own for many years now, but Thor's words as well as the way he was holding me made me feel much better. Like this whole love spell thing wasn't that much of a big deal and that maybe, just maybe Thor really did feel something for me. However, as the dark part of my mind reminded me Thor, like the other heroes (most of them anyway) was under a love spell and there for his feelings for me were false. "We…better get back to searching for Enchantress." I say while pulling away from him. "As you wish. Are you ready to continue flying?" He asked. Taking a breath I nodded slowly and allowed him to lifting me into his arms. "I swear I will not let you fall Sonya. No harm shall come to you." Thor told me before slowly lifting off. I clung to him, but not as tightly as before. _I'm falling for him. I'm really falling for a hero. I can't let this continue. The longer it goes on the more in love I'll become with him and when the spell is broken he'll want nothing to do with me. I don't want that kind of pain. Please, who ever is out there listening to me, don't let this go on. Don't let me get hurt by this spell._ I prayed as I shut my eyes.

As the sun was setting Thor flew me back to my place, our search had turned up empty and I was getting hungry. We had no idea if Logan and Black Panther had found anything, but were sure we would know if they had.

Opening the door I jumped slightly at the site of Logan leaning against the wall by the hall closet. "How'd you get in?" I asked him. "Guy across the hall let us in." He answered. I sighed and entered, pulling off my coat. "Where's Black Panther?" I asked him while throwing the coat into the closet. "Kitchen. Talked him into making dinner so he wouldn't try to do anything with me." Logan answered before heading for the living room. "Dinner made by a royal? This could be nice." I muttered to myself before following him to the living room, Thor on my heels.

As I had thought dinner was great. The four of us ate peacefully at the kitchen table (something I hadn't done since moving into the place), and then we watched the news and made comments about the strange hero couples and what their kids might look like or be able to do. It was round 11:48 pm that we finally agreed it was time for bed. I gave the two guest rooms to Logan and Black Panther and Thor agreed to sleep on the couch. But as I lay in my room I couldn't help but think over the day. Sure it had started out weird, turned annoying, freighting, and even a little painful but it had ended on a good note; and for once in my life I didn't feel alone. I was happy with having three heroes sleeping over, happy with the way we had eaten dinner, and grateful for the laughs we shared over the news. I hadn't felt this way since I was a child living with my parents. These feelings both filled me with great joy as well as fear. If I grew too use to these feeling I could end up hurting when it all ends. When the spell is broken none of these guys will have reason to hang around me and I will be stuck with the hollow echo of the joy I had shared with them as I sit alone in my home. Tears had begun to slide down my cheeks and I made no attempt at brushing them off. I hadn't wanted any of this. I hadn't wanted these people to rely on me to break this spell, I hadn't wanted anyone to fall in love with me, I hadn't wanted them to stay with me; and yet if I was given the chance to go back and make sure they didn't do any of that, I wouldn't take it. I may not have wanted this but I wouldn't dare give it up. The pain would be great when it came, but for now I was going to savoir the joy, the love, and the friendship while it lasts. And when I have to look back at what I've lost I will cry, but not tears of regret. Tears of happiness that I got to feel those things and that I had once been apart of something wonderful.


	5. Help from strange places

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Throwing on my robe I went to the kitchen and smiled at what I saw. Both Thor and Black Panther were in the kitchen. Thor was at the stove following Black Panther's direction on how to make pancakes while Black Panther was working on fruit smoothies. I turned my head as I felt Logan walking up to me. "What's going on?" He asked before seeing the two in the kitchen. "Looks like a good breakfast to me." I tell him as a smile spreads over my face. "Could smell ya crying last night. What gives?" Logan asked. I sighed. "He wouldn't feel the same about me once the spell is gone. All of you will go back to your normal lives and I'll have to as well." I answered. "You think we won't want to come round here no more?" Logan asked. "There'll be no reason too. You're here because you need someone to help you find Enchantress while at the same time helping you keep Black Panther from jumping your bones. Thor is here because he thinks he's in love with me. And Black Panther's here because you are. When the spell's broken neither of them will have need to be here and you most likely will want to get back to doing what you normally do. I'm just a human girl who got into this mess by accident. What could any of you gain from hanging around me?" I asked him before sighing. "Besides, there may be a chance that Thor won't remember any of this once he's back to normal." I add. "Well even if they don't remember I will. When this is over I'll own you. And I don't plan on just walking away from a friend like you." Logan saids before putting a hand on my shoulder. "A friend?" I asked. "Yeah. Far as I'm concerned you and I are friends. Just remember that Friday nights when I come round with beer." His lasts words were a joke and I couldn't help the small laugh. "I'll have the pizza waiting then." I joke back. "Come on. Let's eat." Logan said and pulled me towards the two cooking.

After breakfast we split up again to search for Enchantress. Only I was half heartily doing it. I didn't want Thor to stop loving me. For him to stop holding me the way he was. Or for him to stop whispering sweet words to me. The thought of losing his affection frightened me. Of going back to being alone. But Logan had said he would still hang around me and I had no reason to doubt him. However that still didn't stop me from silently crying into Thor's shoulder.

We had stopped off at the park after I had shifted in Thor's arms, trying to find a new comfy spot. "I sense something is troubling you Sonya." Thor said as I sat down on a near by bench. "I'm just worried about everyone who's been effected by Enchantress' spell. What they are feeling isn't real love and it could cause them to do dangerest things for the one they love." I lie. "We will find her Sonya. I promise you that we shall undo this spell before any harm befalls anyone." Thor vowed as he kneeled before me, taking my hands in his. _If only he knew I have already been hurt. No. What am I thinking? He'd go mad if he knew. He'd blame himself and god only knows how that could go over._ I thought before hearing the bush next to us shake as someone walked out. Black Cat was looking around, seemingly almost nervously. "What's with you?" I asked her. "When he had invited me to his place I was happy. When he took me to his bed I was in heaven! But this morning, when I told him I was going off to tend to a messy break up I found him at my ex's beating the guy." Black Cat said while walking towards us. "The Human Torch? He beat someone over you?" I asked while standing. "Yeah. I had to talk him out of there. Telling him that if he loves me he'd go and gather every flower in the world for me. Then I had to stay with my ex until help arrived for him." She explained. "Ok. Why are you here though?" I asked her. "I saw you with Thor on the second day of this mess. I knew you had to be looking into this and that you would have some idea how to handle him." She answered. "Well right now it's me and Logan trying to track down Enchantress. Thor and Black Panther are helping the best they can." I explain to her. "Enchantress? How is she involved in this?" Black Cat asked. "She cast a spell over many of the heroes and now they've fallen in love. Many of those not affected by the spell have left the city in fear of the ones that are. We get our hands on Enchantress we can undo this nightmare." I explain. "Count me in then. I'm sick of Johnny anyway." She saids. "Then get out there and track down Enchantress. The faster we find her the better." I say. "I'm gone." Black Cat said before turning and running off. "Good thinking Sonya. With her help the search may go quicker." Thor complimented. "I'm just trying to hurry this along. She has to be stopped." I tell him. Though in my mind I add, _before I get hurt any more._ "Come on Thor. We need to keep moving. As shown with what happened between Black Cat and Johnny Storm the longer this goes on the worst those effected become." I say, fighting back the tears that want to come.

After three hours we had other people helping us search. Some were heroes who had stuck around to protect the people of the city while those who were in love were busy focusing on the ones they love. Some however were villains who had become the love interest of a hero and wanted it to stop no matter what they would have to do. However even with the added help we still weren't anywhere near finding her by the time noon came.

For some reason when noon came I was tired. Really tired. Thor noticed me dozing off in his arms and took my back to my place. "Thor I'm fine." I tell him as he laid me on the bed. "No Sonya. You need to rest. I can continue the search for Enchantress on my own." Thor tells me. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. "I don't want you to go." I said. I tried to tell myself that it was because I feared what he would do if I wasn't there to stop him. But in truth I didn't want to be alone. Thor gave me a sweet smile and took a seat on the bed. "Then I will remain by your side." He whispered before taking my hand and kissing it. I couldn't stop the smile from my lips as I began to drift off.

When I woke I found Thor lying next to me, his eyes closed as he slept. I suppressed a giggle at how cute he looked. His mouth slightly a gap as he breathed slowly, his blond hair fanned out with his helmet slightly tilted at a strange angle, his arms lightly around my waist. It was comforting to have him so close to me and I couldn't help but twirl his hair around my fingers after carefully removing his helmet. It felt so right having him in my bed like this, but he wouldn't stay. Once the spell is broken he'll leave and most likely not look back at me. _Best to enjoy it while it lasts._ I thought before seeing Thor's eyes flutter open. He smiled at me before brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. "Did you sleep well Sonya?" He asked. "Yes I did. Thanks for staying with me." I answered. "It was my pleasure." Thor said before we head movement in the living room. At first I brushed this off as Logan and Black Panther before I heard, "Will someone explain why we can't find one woman in all of New York?" It was Doom. There was no mistaking that mad man's voice.

Sure enough standing in my living room was Doom, along with everyone that had joined in on our search for Enchantress. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked in shock. "There you are! Have you found her yet?" Black Cat asked. "No. Our search turned up nothing. But why are you guys here?" I answered. "We figure you might've had better lock. Guess not." I was surprised to see Spidy standing in the middle of this mixed group of heroes and villains. I let out a heavy sigh. "All of you out." I ordered. "So you can return to bed with him while we do all the work?" Doom asked. "No! I was falling asleep during the search so Thor brought me home so I could sleep. I am well rested now so I will now be getting back to search." I defend. Doom snorted at that. "Yeah right. Admit it you are enjoying this." Doom accused. I went to fire back a comment but was cut off by the sound of thunder roaring outside. It didn't take me even a second to realize that Thor was mad. "Uh oh." I whispered before turning towards Thor. Sure enough his eyes were narrowed, his lips a thin line, and his jaw clenched. "How dare you speak to Sonya like that!" Thor shouted and took a step towards Doom. I put my hands on Thor's chest and stood between him and Doom. "Thor no! It's alright." I tell him. "He has insulted you Sonya." Thor points out. "Thor I am not stupid, I can tell when I've been insulted!" I snapped at him. Thor anger vanished and he lowered his eyes. "I meant no offense Sonya. But I can not stand by and allow someone as lowly as him to speak to you in such a manner." Thor saids. I let out a sigh. "Be that as it may Thor I don't care what he saids. I'm better then that. Just let it go." I order. Thor sent a glare to Doom and I quickly forced his face towards me. "We have better things to do Thor. We must find Enchantress or do you no longer care about my concern over this matter?" I asked him. Thor looked shocked at this before that shock became guilt. "I am sorry Sonya. I allowed my feelings for you to distracted me from what we must do. Forgive me." Thor said as his head dropped. "Stay here." I ordered Thor before going over to Doom. "Look I know you're not over the moon with this whole work with those you normally hate thing but please, if you want to complain to me then do so when Thor is not around. Black Cat already informed me that the Human Torch has beaten her ex into a coma. I don't want Thor to do anything like that to anyone. So please rethink your words." I say to him. "Just find that witch and stop this madness." Doom orders before turning and leaving. Slowly the room began empty of heroes and villains until only Thor and I remain. With a single wave of my hand Thor and I were off to pick back up on our search.


	6. Caught

I love you guys so much I'm posting two chapters for ya. Enjoy!

* * *

Thor had caught site of something green disappearing into a building. In our rush to find out if it is Enchantress we didn't bother signaling to anyone of our find. Nothing seemed wrong with that at the time but I had a small feeling that I would later regret it.

As it turned out it was a trap meant for heroes who hadn't fallen under the love spell. I felt like an idiot for telling Thor that we should spilt up for an hour after leaving his side I was captured. I figure Thor would find and rescue me, but that was before they loaded my cage up into the back of a truck and drove away from the building Thor was still searching. "Thor! Help me!" I screamed.

I had been thrown into a room with four other people. Two kids about 12 years old, one man who looked to be in his mid 40s, and one woman I guessed to be late 30s. The woman had run over to me once the door was close and led me to a seat. "Are you alright?" She asked me. "Yeah. They didn't hurt me." I tell her. "What do they want us for?" Asked one of the kids. "Most likely turn us into freaks." The man said while glaring at the door. "Luke not in front of the kids!" The woman snapped at him. "Lily look at where we are. Those are A.I.M goons out there. And all the heroes are too love struck to care about us." The man, Luke growled at her. "Not true! There are heroes that aren't love struck and they are doing what they can to help everyone while at the same time trying to fix what's happened to the other heroes." I tell him. "Then where are they? Why haven't the come?" Luke asked me. "Just you wait. Thor's going to come." I tell him. "Thor? What makes you so sure he will come when he is believed to be in love just like his team is." Lily asked. "Because Thor is in love with me. He will come for me the moment he realizes I am no long with in the building where had been searching through." I explained. "What? How did you get Thor to love you?" Asked one of the kids. "The heroes are under the effect of a love spell. When he saw me he fell in love with me." I answered. "A love spell? How'd that happen?" Luke asked. "It was Enchantress. She trapped the heroes and cast a spell over all of them. I made the mistake of being near where they were held and Thor caught site of me just as the spell was taking affect. That's why I know he will come." I explain, stretching the truth a little.

Several A.I.M men entered the room, four had guns pointed at us, one had some kind of cuffs. "What do you want?" Lily asked while holding the children close to her. "We need a test subject. Any volunteers?" The one with the cuffs asked, a smirk clear in his voice. Lily and Luke glared at him while the kids hid their faces. I stood and walked towards the A.I.M men. "Take me." I said. I could feel the shocked looks from Lily and Luke. "Sonya no!" Lily called. "It's either this or they grab one of you." I point out to her while holding out my hands. The guy wasted no time as he snapped the cuffs on me and dragging me out of the room. "Don't think you bravery is going to make it easier on you." He said to me. "Don't worry. I know how I'm getting out of here. Just waiting for the right time." I tell him. The guy snorted at me. "Whatever you say girl." I smirked in the knowledge that when Thor does show up that guy would eat his words.

Lying on the table with my arms and legs bound I couldn't help but wonder where the hell Thor was. He had to have noticed my being missing by now. And yet he hadn't found me. I had gone through a full range of tests, including a blood test before ending up on this table. "Any time now Thor." I mumbled while staring up at the ceiling. "Is the subject ready?" I heard the big floating head ask as it lowered to hover beside me. "Yes sir." Called some guy somewhere in the room. I looked over at the big head. "Listen I'm sure you are loving the fact that just about all the heroes are busy with strange love interest while others are stretching themselves trying to protect the city but you really should let me go." I tell him. He laughed at me. "And just why would I do something like that?" He asked. A loud explosion drew all attention to the far wall where a very pissed off Thor was, glaring at the big head. "Thor is in love with me." I smirked at the big head, knowing that all hell was about to break lose.

"Sonya are you alright?" Thor asked me. "I'm fine Thor. I knew you would come." I answer. "I searched the building when I realized you were gone and found a member of A.I.M setting some kind of trap. I realized what must have happened and forced him to tell me where you had been taken. I failed to protect you. Failed you when you needed me most. I am ashamed of myself." Thor said sadly. "Thor it's alright. I should've known better then to suggest we spilt up. Don't blame yourself." I tell him while stroking his cheek. Thor took my hand in his and pressed a light kiss to the top. "They did nothing to harm you?" Thor asked. "They didn't get the chance. They were able to run tests and take some blood but that is all. You arrive in time to save the day as I knew you would." I answer. "Come on Thor. It's late and the other two might be worrying about us by now." Thor smiled as he lifted me into his arms and took off into the sky.


	7. A trip to Asgard

Logan and Black Panther had been on their way out to search for us when Thor and I entered my place. We had to answer questions as to where we had been but once that was out of the way we had dinner and watched TV, just like the night before.

Turning in I asked Thor if he would like to lie next to me in my bed, having enjoyed waking next to him earlier. He held me close to him as I lay with my back to him, his chin resting on my shoulder. His hair hanging across my neck and I couldn't help but twirl it around my finger. "Thor?" I asked softly. "Is something wrong Sonya?" He asked me. "What is Asgard like?" I asked him. "I could take you there if you wish." He offers. "No. I want to hear about it from you. Please tell me." I say. Thor began telling me everything about Asgard, all the places, people, and creatures that can be found there. I shut my eyes and let my mind paint a picture of Asgard as I listened to every detail. It sounded like a wonderful place and I did want to go. But when Thor would introduce me as the woman he loves to everyone there, then turn around later and deny it later could invite trouble for me.

The following morning I made Thor swear he wouldn't hurt anyone and that if he found Enchantress he would bring her to me before doing anything before letting him leave. After my brush with A.I.M the other day had left me a little troubled over going out to hunt her down. Besides Thor could cover more ground with out me. So I let him go out by himself while I watched the news for any reports that might have to do with Enchantress.

Five hours had pasted in seconds as I watched the news from my chair. Standing I heard my back crack in several places before I headed into the kitchen for something to munch on. Searching through the cupboard I couldn't help but let my mind drift to where Thor might have gone in his search and what time he might return. I had just reached for some chocolate cupcakes when I felt a pair of large hands grab me from behind and pull me against a large body. I was about to complain to Thor that he should be looking for Enchantress before the blade of an ax was held close to my neck. I held my breath in fear as the one holding me turned around. "How could he have fallen for a mortal like you?" Before me was Enchantress, glaring at me. "Enchantress? You're the one that cast the spell. You should know how this happened!" I snapped at her. She grabbed my chin and her eyes seemed to burn with rage. "The spell should've made Thor love _me_. It was targeted to make him want to be with me." She snapped. "Then why didn't it work? Why did Thor fall in love with me?" I asked her. "That is what I want to know. My spell shouldn't have failed me so. So why did it?" She asked while looking me over. "You are not in possession of magic. So why did the spell change?" Enchantress asked as she released my face. "Maybe you did the wrong spell. After all every hero there fell under the spell and fell in love with someone they saw. So maybe the spell you used caused the same thing to happen to Thor." I suggest. "No. I know my spells and I made sure I knew what one I was using before I lured them in. The only thing I didn't count on was you. So it has to be your fault the spell didn't work." She saids. "Then break the spell." I say. She laughed at me. "Do you really think me that simple? The moment I do that they will track me down and I won't get another chance. So I think I will just take you and see what about you made the spell I put on Thor love you instead of me." Enchantress then used her powers to take us away from there. My last thought in my home was, _I hope Thor beat this woman until her bones are dust._

The chains chaffed, the dungeon was damp and drafty, and the smell in the room made my stomach turn with every breath I took. Enchantress had smiled as I was locked in the cell and told me not to try to get free because there was a spell on the chains that would cause them to tighten if I tried to remove them. My limited view out the small barred window showed me a mountain and some tree tops, yet some how I knew that I was in Asgard. The one place Thor wouldn't think to look for me. Pulling my knees to my chest I let out a sigh. "First A.I.M now this? What did I do to earn this kind of torture?" I asked myself.

I was studying the chains around my wrist, trying to guess what the small carving on them meant when I shifted my hand slight to scratch an itch and the chain slipped off. I raised a brow at the fallen chain before lifting the wrist that still had a chain around it to my eye level. Taking a breath I put my hand on the chain and slipped my hand out of it. Shocked that it didn't tighten like she had said it would. Dropping the chain to the ground I walked over to the door and pushed on it. "What the hell is wrong with them?" I asked myself when the door swung open with out any trouble. Stepping out of the cell I took a quick look around before dashing for the stairs. _First Enchantress reviles that some how her spell failed because of me and then the spell on the chain failed to stop me from escaping. How could this have happened?_ I wondered before turning down a hall and finding Enchantress and her Executioner. They stare at me in shock as I turn and run the other way. "Stop her!" I heard Enchantress order Executioner as I saw a door slightly ajar.

I must've been over due for some luck because I have no idea how I managed to dodge Executioner long enough to get away. But that still left me with the problem of my being lost in Asgard. I had a list of people I could try to find to help me get back to Thor but I had no idea where to find them. So I just kept running, putting space between those two and me.

"Oh man. Who knew Asgard was so big?" I asked myself as I panted, leaning against a tree. I had been running for what felt like most of the day and only now did I feel it was safe for me to stop. I sunk down to the ground and shut my eyes, wishing Thor would appear and take me home already.

I jerked awake after my body had slid from the tree and my head had smacked against a rock. It was dark and the sky was filled with stars, telling me that I had not only fallen asleep but I had slept through the rest of the day. I stood and began walking in the direction I had been running in, only now I was on high alert since I couldn't see past most of the trees. "If there was ever a time when I could do with some luck it's now." I say to myself. From the corner of my eye I could see a small light in the distance that looked to be getting closer to me. "Who's there?" I called to it. The light, once close enough to see was no bigger then a quarter and appeared to be a faint golden color. I heard a small almost squeak like sound from it before the ball flew past me and head off. "Hey wait up!" I called to it before sprinting after it. The light seemed to want to help me for when ever I fell behind it would stop long enough for me to catch up to it before taking off again.

I hadn't expected to run into anything while chasing after the light but I did. And when I looked up at the thing I had hit it turned out to be a man in silver and blue armor. "Uh hi." I said as I slow got to my feet. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Wait, you're mortal." He asked. "My name is Sonya and I'm looking for someone who can help me get home. Who are you?" I answered. "I am Balder. Pray tell how did you come to be in Asgard?" He asked. "Enchantress brought me here. Wait a second, Balder? You're a friend of Thor's right?" I asked. "He and I go back many years. Why do you ask?" Balder asked. "Please you must help me get back to him. Thor is under the effects of a love spell, as are many of the other heroes back home. He'll likely to destroy the city looking for me." I explain. "A love spell? Who could have done this?" Balder asked. "Enchantress. She told me the spell was meant to make Thor love her but something went wrong and he ended up in love with me." I explained. "I see. Come then. I shall take you back to Midgard." I was relived to hear him say that, for by that point I just wanted to be back in Thor's arms in my bed.

Standing on the roof of my apartment I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Balder. I'll be fine now." I tell him. "Is there some way I might be able to aid Thor?" Balder asked. "If you could get people in Asgard to track her down and capture her it'd be a great help. We need to get her to either break the spell or to tell us how to end it ourselves." I tell him. "I shall ensure all of Asgard is searched then." Balder said before disappearing. I quickly ran to the stairs, hoping that Thor is near my home.


	8. Seeing things

"Where is he then?" I ask Logan in annoyance. "He went looking for you when we returned and found you gone. Where the hell were you this time?" Logan demanded. "While you guys were looking for Enchantress she invited me to her castle for a make over." I said sarcastically. "What? She came to you?" Logan asked. "Yes. As hard to believe as it is she did. Plus she seems to blame me for her spell not working correctly." I tell him. "Not working correctly? What does she mean by that?" Logan asked. So I explained to him what she had said to me as well as my little trip through Asgard. "But if she meant to make Thor love her why the hell did she have all of those other guys there as well?" Logan asked. "Best guess because she knew that when the Avengers learned that Thor was in love with her it would cause trouble because they'd know that she had to have done something to Thor to make him love her. So to get them and other heroes off her back she made sure that they'd be to busy being in love to care what was happening to Thor." I suggest. "So smart girl, how do we find him?" Logan asked. "No idea." I sigh. "Well we better find him fast because from what I hear whatever's left of A.I.M is still in an ER." Logan informs me.

"THOR!" I yelled for the 100th time. I couldn't figure out where Thor could be looking for me so I had taken to yelling for him from the roof. "THOR!" I yelled again. "Hello Sonya." A woman's voice sounded behind me, but rather then turn to see who they were I froze. I knew the voice well, but I knew it couldn't possibly be who it was. "Mom?" I asked them. "You've grown my little hero." Upon hearing that I whipped around. Only my mother had ever called that and she couldn't be here. However I was alone on the roof. "I must be going crazy." I say as I turn back around. "He's in the park sweetie." I tensed at that voice. For not only was it male, but it was my father's.

After getting over my shock I went to the park, figuring I had nothing to lose by going. Logan had voiced his objection of the idea but I ignored him. And it was a good thing I did, for Thor was about to beat the life out of some random guy if he didn't tell him where I was. "Thor!" I yelled as I ran over to him. Thor dropped the guy and rushed over to me. "Sonya are you alright? Where have you been? Why did you not tell me that you were leaving your home?" Thor asked. "I'm sorry I worried you Thor. Enchantress took me from my home and locked me up in a castle in Asgard. Your friend Balder brought me back after he found me." I explain. "At least you are back and unharmed." Thor said before he realized what I had said. "Enchantress is in Asgard? Then we should gather the others and head there now before she has the chance to flee." Thor saids. "Thor it's ok. Balder said he would gather help and track her down in Asgard for us." I tell him. "Come on. Logan and Black Panther are worried about us. Let's go home." I say.

Though Thor was asleep next to me I couldn't sleep. I had heard the voices of both my mom and dad when there was no way they could've been there. "You should get some rest sis. Long day ahead of you." I felt tears pricking at my eyes upon hearing my sister's voice. "Please. Just stop." I sobbed. "Sonya?" Thor asked as he woke. I tried to hid my face from him so he wouldn't see the tears but he didn't need to see them, some how he was able to tell. "Sonya? Why are you crying?" He asked while turning me to him. I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was hearing the voices of my family. But I also didn't want to lie to him about the reason behind my tears. "I was made to remember my family early today." I tell him. "But why does that upset you?" Thor asked. "Because I lose them years ago in a car accident." I answer. Thor didn't say anything; he just brought me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. I let go of my tears and cried freely into his chest.

I awoke the next morning feeling miserable. I didn't want to get out of bed but I had too. I didn't want to risk Enchantress appearing and grabbing me a second time. So I pulled myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a much needed soak.

After slipping into a pair of lose jeans and a t-shirt I went to the kitchen to see what the guys were up too. However I froze in the doorway at the site I found. There was a young woman with short brown hair standing at the stove frying up some bacon. A young man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail was sitting at the island drinking some coffee. Next to him was a teenage girl with long black hair with streaks of electric blue texting on her cell phone. The woman turned from the stove and smiled at me. "Morning Sonya. Did you sleep well?" She asked. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. "Easy girl. What's with you this morning?" Logan asked. I turned from him back to the kitchen and found it empty. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I lied. "Come on girl, even you should know better then to try to lie to me. Now what's wrong?" Logan asked. I sighed, knowing I had no choice in the matter. Plus it might help me if I tell someone about it. "Since yesterday I've been hearing the voices of my family. Only just now I saw them here." I tell him. "How is that out of the ordinary?" He asked me. "They died years ago. We were driving home after a movie when a drunk driver appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the passenger side. My mother was dead with in seconds, my father and sister died on the way to hospital. I got lucky. They got to me in time to save me." I explain. "Yet you're hearing and seeing them now? Why?" Logan asked. "I wish I knew. Don't tell Thor about this. I don't need him worrying any more about me then he already is." I request. "Alright girl."

"Sonya I sense something is troubling you." Thor said as we walked the streets looking for signs of Enchantress. With the aid we were getting from Balder and everyone in Asgard we felt it was all right to take it slow by wandering the streets. I released a heavy sigh, trying to come up with a good story to tell him. "It's nothing Thor. Girl problems that no guy in the world can help with." It was the oldest lie in the books, but in truth I figured it was better then the truth. Telling Thor I was hearing and seeing my dead family would just making him think that Enchantress did something to me and he would go off to punish her for torturing me like this. "Then perhaps we should do something to ease these problems." Thor suggested. I went to tell him that it was all right but stopped when I saw a younger me walking down the street with the girl from my kitchen. The girl was my sister and as usual she had her arm around my shoulder, most likely teasing me about being shorter then her. I just watched them as they headed for the theater. My younger self was getting the tickets, but my sister was looking right at me. Not the younger me, the me watching from across the street. "Come on Sonya. Don't want to miss the movie do ya?" I heard her ask me from where she stood. She then turned and followed the younger me into the theater. "You know what Thor. I do feel like watching a movie." I say with out looking at him.

Even though I hadn't see what movie they had gone for I knew what one to pick. It was a fantasy movie, just came out the week before. Thor and I took a seat in the middle of the theater and waited for the movie to start. I glanced around slightly, looking for my sister and the younger me but couldn't find them. The lights went off and I sighed lightly, relaxing into the seat to try to enjoy the movie.

Fantasy isn't normally my thing but this movie was well done. It appeared to be about a common born girl who was the vessel for a fallen goddess. She had to get to some western temple before an eclipse so the goddess could be reborn and put a stop to the darkness enveloping her world. The girl was joined by a guardian and a giant she had befriended. However being the vessel of a goddess granted her powerful magic that seemed to react to her emotions and at times even her wishes if they were strong enough. I felt someone lean over my seat, leaning in towards my ear. "What do you think sis? Think this could happen?" It was my sister's voice I heard. I didn't react, I couldn't. What she had asked had me thinking. Thinking on Enchantress's words, the chains that were suppose to keep me locked up, and the fact that it was my family that seemed to be helping me. "Could it really be that?" I asked myself. "What did you say Sonya?" Thor asked. "Nothing Thor. Just a question I think I finally found the answer for." I tell him.

I had Thor wait outside the bathroom while I ducked in, wanting to contact Logan with this possible explain for some of the things we had been trying to figure out. "What the hell are you talking about girl?" He asked after I explained everything to him. "Logan I really think that there is something about me that may be a result of something or other that could have given me some type of ability which allowed me to effect Enchantress' spell." I explain. "And just how you plan on proving that?" He asked. I sighed and thought about all the people in the world that might be able to help with a problem such as this. "I am such an idiot." I sigh as a name I should've thought of at the beginning of this mess appeared in my head. "What is it?" Logan asked. "We've been running around trying to get that witch to undo this when we have a person who is skilled in magic here on earth." I answer. I could almost hear the gears in Logan's head moving as he thought about who the person could be. "We'll meet you there then." Logan said before hanging up.


	9. The Doctor helps out

With in 30 minutes Thor, Logan, Black Panther, and I were standing outside the Sanctum Sanctorum. "I wonder why he didn't come and offer his help." I wondered aloud. "Maybe he doesn't know. Guy gets busy with other things." Logan offers as we walk towards the door. "Yeah well let's hope he can be of some help." I say before knocking on the door. The door opened but no one was on the other side. Logan heading right in with Black Panther following him. Thor and I quickly caught up to him and followed to a large library. Looking around the room I was very interested in what could be inside each book, but I made myself focus on why we were there. "So where is he?" Thor asked as we noticed no one seemed to be here. "Up here my friends." Called a voice from above. Looking up we found the man we had come to see. Floating above us was Doctor Strange. "What can I do for you?" Strange asked as he lowered himself to the ground. "You mean to tell us you haven't noticed what's happening to the city?" Logan asked. "I'm afraid I haven't been home in some time. I was needed in another dimension." Strange explained. So we explained what has been going on in the city. To which Strange struggled to keep in his chuckles.

"Oh my. That is quite a problem." Strange said. "Yes it is." I agree. "But you seem have some kind of effect over Enchantress' magic. The question is why?" Strange questions. "Well I do have some kind of theory but it seems kind of stupid." I say. Strange nodded and waved for me to go on. "Thor and I were watching a movie and the character was the vessel of a fallen goddess. This allowed her some magic and curses didn't work on her. Could it be possible, in whatever way that something like this or close too could be at the core of this?" I ask him. Strange looked me over a few times before giving a small nod. "Perhaps. I'd have to run a few tests to find out for sure." He answers. "If that is what's going on here what good is it for the rest of us?" Logan asked. "Well if Sonya can learn to control it she might be able to use it against Enchantress and force her to break the spell. Or maybe even break it herself." This seemed to interest Logan greatly. And who could blame him? The moment the spell is broken Black Panther will leave him alone. Hell every one with someone in love with them because of the spell will be wanting the spell to end. Well everyone but me. I don't want to lose Thor but I will have to. "So when can you do the tests?" I ask. "If you aren't in a rush, right now." Strange answers. "Thor you, Logan, and Black Panther should get back to looking for Enchantress." I say as I face Thor. "You want me to leave you here?" Thor asked, concern clear in his voice. "I'll be safe here Thor. I can get a lot done here if I can learn what it is about me that caused her spells to not effect me as well as to back fire on her. Please just trust me Thor." I say, comforting him as best I can though I am unhappy with the whole thing. "As you wish Sonya. I shall return tonight though, if you do not oppose this." Thor saids. I smiled at him and twirl his hair around my finger. "I would like that very much Thor."

"You do not want the spell to break, do you Sonya?" Strange asked suddenly. "Huh?" It had been two hours since the guys had left me with him, and in that time he had done many strange tests that seemed to yield interesting result. "I could hear it in your voice when you sent Thor away." Strange said. I sighed. "What do you think will happen when the spell breaks?" I ask him. "Many things could happen. Everyone under the spell may forget what has happened since the spell was casted. Or they could remember but want to forget. Or maybe some will try to forget while others realized that the one they had been made to love by the spell is the one they are meant to spend the rest of their lives with." Strange offered. I wasn't sure if I would be lucky enough for Thor to still love me after the spell would be broken. But knowing my luck Thor would either forget or just not want anything to do with me once free of the spell. "Sonya if Thor does end up forgetting them maybe you should try to see if he would give you a chance." Strange suggested suddenly. "How? The Avengers don't let just anyone in." I point out. "No but they would let another hero in. Like Logan." Strange pointed out. He was right. Logan had become sort of a friend of mine since Thor and I had met him that day in the park Maybe he could talk Thor into dating me for a while, and if I could spark some feelings with in Thor I might just stand a chance at not losing him after all. "I guess I'll just have to hope for the best then." I say with a heavy sigh. "Yes you will. Now I believe we are ready for the next test." Strange said.

When Thor arrived he was surprised to find me sleeping peacefully on a couch in the library. "What happened?" Thor asked Strange. "A few of the tests took greater lengths of time then I had thought they would. By the end of them Sonya was worn out so I let her lay down on the couch and she dozed off. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you when she wakes. But for now let's let her rest." Strange explained. Thor nodded and lightly pressed a kiss to my forehead. "She's a good young woman. You are lucky to have her Thor." Strange saids. This threw Thor for a moment. "What do you mean?" Thor asked as he walked over to the desk Strange was sitting at. "Sonya seems to care a great deal about what Enchantress' spell has done to every hero in the city as well as what might happen once the spell is undone. She worries that some people may not take kindly to what the spell made them do and cause rifts between heroes. She wants this to end peacefully with no suffering. Such a person is rare in a city such as New York." Strange explains. "I too wish this spell would end. Ever since she realized something was wrong with the city I have seen much pain and trouble in her eyes. I wish for nothing more then to remove these feelings from her and yet I have failed her many times. Yet she never seems to be angered by my failures. It confuses me." Thor confesses. "Do go on." Strange was interested in what Thor was telling him. "In the beginning Sonya seem to go from not minding my affection for her to hating me for it. She snapped at me many times and I feared she would never feel the same for me. But then she changed. She began to return my feelings, let me hold her, lay in her bed next to her, she speaks so softly to me now that I have come to think of her voice as the greatest music I have ever heard. Yet whenever she speaks to me, whenever I touch her a moment of fear and pain seems to cross her eyes. Almost as though what is happening is hurting her in some way." Thor explains. Strange nods, knowing just what it is that Sonya is feeling around Thor. "Thor I am going to tell you something, but I don't want you to revile to Sonya that I have told you this, or even that you know of it." Strange begins. "Thor you are under the effect of the love spell. Sonya knows this and fears that once the spell is broken you will want nothing to do with her." Strange explains. "What? I am under no such spell!" Thor argues. "Tell me Thor, at what point after meeting Sonya did you know she was the one you loved?" Strange asked. "As she was leaving that day we met." Thor answered. "Kind of strange that you would fall in love so quickly with a girl you've known for a few shot hours don't you think? That you would so suddenly do anything for her with out question? Why I'm willing to bet that if Sonya were to suddenly hate the world you would see to it that the world be made to pay for whatever it did to Sonya." Strange said. Thor seemed about to argue this matter before thinking about it. "So that is what has truly been worrying her? She fears when the spell breaks I may leave her. Why did she not voice this fear?" Thor asked while looking at me. "Maybe she feared how you would react to it." Strange offered.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't stop myself from smiling up at Thor. "Been waiting long?" Thor smiled down at me and helped me to sit up. "Not long. Did you sleep well?" With a yawn I nodded and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Are you ready to hear what I have found out about you Sonya?" Strange asked. I nodded. "Very well. The other two should be here shortly." No sooner had he spoke the words did Logan and Black Panther enter. I noticed a large scratch along Black Panther's chest and rolled my eyes. Clearly he had tried something with Logan and gotten hurt in warning. However since the two were together I figured Logan had said something about waiting or something to keep Black Panther from taking off. "Right on time. Now as you all know I did many tests on Sonya to uncover why Enchantress claimed her spell was ruined by her as well as why the spell on the chains that had held Sonya failed to do as they were meant to." Strange began. "Well it was tricky but I found what I was looking for. Sonya does indeed had some magic with in her. However this magic is not one in which she can control with practice. This one is more controlled by a combination of emotions and deep wishes, yet it also acts as a shield against any spell she doesn't allow in." He explained. "So what does this mean?" Logan asked. "Well what it means is that Sonya here can effect the world around her if she wants to." I raised a brow at Strange's explanation. "Affect it how?" I questioned. "Well Sonya the extent of your magic is unknown to me but from what I could tell based on the results I got from you I would guess that you could alter the world to however you want it to be along with the people in it." He answered. This frightened me. "She has that much power? How the hell did you not notice it before?" Logan demanded. "I didn't notice because Sonya had never used it for anything great." Strange defended. "But I've wished for things lots of times. My emotions have run wild on my during many of these times and yet nothing happened." I argued. "Are you sure?" Strange questioned. I nodded. "Sonya as you recall I did look through your memories as one of the tests I performed on you. I found many times in which your magic did cause things to happen. When you were greatly sadden by something it would begin raining very heavily outside. When you would get angered by something the heat would get out of hand. And I saw times in which you have slowed time in fear of being late for work." Listening to all this I struggled to recall these moments with little luck. Until he mentioned slowing time. "That was for real? I thought I had imagined that." I commented. Strange just shook his head with a small chuckle. "So if her power is this great then she can undo the spell right?" Logan asked. "Yes and no." Strange answered. The four of us just gave him confused look. "As I said Sonya's magic works with her emotions and wishes. She cannot just think hard about undoing the spell and it will happen. She must truly want it with her heart and soul in order for her magic to grant it." I couldn't help but lower my head. As long as the spell is in affect Thor would love me and I didn't want that at all. Though I want Thor to truly love me I know that he won't once freed from the spell; he won't want anything to do with me once the spell is gone. "Sonya, is everything alright?" Thor's voice brought me back to the moment. "Yes. Um, is there no other way to break the spell?" I had to know. Having to pick between leaving the spell alone so Thor could remain in love with me and the risk of going back to being unloved was too great for me. "Force Enchantress to break the spell herself. That is the only other option before you." Strange answered. "Thank you for you help. We best get to work then on finding her." I stood as I spoke. "But you do want this spell to end, don't you?" Black Panther questioned. I looked at him and sighed. "Yes I do. But as Doctor Strange explained my heart and soul must want it in order for it to happen. It isn't easy to get the heart and soul to agree on anything so we'd best try to cast Enchantress while I try to undo the spell myself." This was a lie. I had no intention of trying to undo the spell myself but I couldn't tell him that or let Thor hear me say such a thing.


	10. Doing what's right is painful

"How long are you going to let everyone suffer?" Logan asked after Black Panther had gone to bed and I had told Thor to go bathe. "I'm sorry Logan. But I just can't make myself want the spell to end. I love Thor too much to let him go." I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "I know you don't want to let him go. But what about everyone out there? The ones that once swore to protect them thanks to that witch's spell are hurting people. You think they want this to go on?" Logan had a good point. People were hurting because of this spell and I was the best bet to undo it all. But as much as I wanted to help them I just couldn't let go of my own feelings for Thor to undo it all. "You have no idea what it's like. To love someone who you know will never love you back. To be alone in the world for so long only to suddenly be given the greatest gift in the world. Yes this spell makes it all fake but it's not to me. Since losing my family I have tried to move on with my life and live alone for fear of losing love all over again. For fear of something like this happening. I want to put things right but I'm afraid of losing what I have gained. Sure you said you'd stay in contact with me but that's not enough for me. One friend kept while I lose another as well as the man I have come to love. I can't do it. I won't!" I was in tears by the time I stopped talking. Logan sighed. "Sonya you're right. I don't know what it is like for you. But I do in a way know what it is like to love someone when you think they can't love you back. You'd be surprised how many times I have gone through that kind of pain in the past. But from what I can tell you are only alone because you have never tried to let someone in before. As you said you've been afraid to lose that love so you've lived alone with only those pets of your's to keep you company. You can go out and find that love again at any time. Hell we both can. Problem is we often get in our own way when we do, thinking we'll just repeat the past." Logan said. I sighed and wiped my eyes. "What should I do then? Should I force myself to undo it just so I can try to refind these feelings again with someone else?" I asked him. "I'm just telling you what you can do. What you should do is for you to decide." He tells me before turning and walking to his room.

"Thor?" I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but I wanted to talk to him. "Yes Sonya?" I snuggled into him a little more before speaking. "If you had to do something that you know was right but would hurt you greatly in a way you figured you wouldn't be able to heal what would you do?" I asked. "Is this something that affects many?" Thor asked. I nodded. "I'm not sure Sonya. Some times we must do the right then no matter what happens to us as a result. But there are others when we must weight everything before doing anything." I knew what he meant, as I had been doing just that over the matter of undoing the spell. "But what if it meant losing me? Losing what we have?" I asked. Thor looked down at me with a worried look. "Is something wrong with you?" Thor questioned. I shook my head. "No Thor. What I meant was what if what we had was fake and the right thing to do was to end what was causing it to happen. You know the pain would be too great but on the other hand it would help a lot of people if you put a stop to the thing that was causing this. What would you do?" I had to know in hopes of making up my mind. "So by doing this thing I would lose the love we share? I'm not sure what I would do then. I would not want to lose you but my duty to the people of this world mean much to me. Perhaps I would find a way around it." Thor suggested. "But what if no matter what way you do it you would still lose me? I would just stop loving you." Thor smiled softly at me. "Sonya, even if you were to stop loving me I could always try to gain your love again. Only for real." He tells me. I rested my head against his chest. "Ok. Just wondering." I tell him as I shut my eyes.

_It's easy for Thor to say such things because he can go after me if it was him that had to undo the spell and I was the one under it. But I wouldn't get near him to try to get him to really fall in love with me. Oh hell, my magic would most likely make him love me. I don't want fake love I want real love! But that would never happen between me and Thor. What should I do? I don't want to lose him, but I don't want people to suffer for my selfishness. Why is this happening to me? Everything was perfect before and now it's all nothing but pain and suffering._ A gentle hand on my face made me open my eyes. Sitting around me were my parents and my sister. Glancing around I saw I was lying in my old bed in my old room back at my parents' house. I knew this wasn't real, but I didn't freak out about it like I would've had it happened a short while ago. "Hello Sonya." My dad greeted. "Hi dad. Why are you guys here?" I asked them. Sis ruffled my hair before answering. "We're here because you wanted us to be." I gave her a confused look to which my mom chuckled. "Sonya you wanted something to help you with everything but you weren't sure just what it was you wanted help with. So we were made to appear and try to help you. You knew what that movie had been about before you and Thor went to it yet you didn't think it could have anything to offer you in terms of answers. When Thor was no where to be found you wanted help in finding him, so we helped you." She explained. "And what about now? Are you here to tell me what I should do?" I asked. "No Sonya. We're here to comfort you as you decide what to do. You know the pros and cons of what you can do but you have to pick one to do." Dad answered. I sat up and sighed. "I don't want to be alone anymore. Everything's right with Thor around and I just want to keep it like that. But I know better then to let the city suffer because of me. I just wish it was simple." I wiped away the fresh tears from my eyes. "But maybe it can be." I looked up and found my younger self sitting on the edge of the bed. "Easy for you to say. You're just here because my magic made you." I tell her. She shook her head. "Sonya I'm not part of you magic. I'm part of your mind. Part of you. I know about your pain and your wishes, about your fears and hopes. I know about things you don't know. And trust me there is much you don't know." She teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. "Sis, we all knew how much your time with Thor means to you but tell me, the people that are being forced to love someone they would never love, the ones stuck with someone because that person in love with them can you really just stand by and let the suffer? And what about the way everyone must walk on eggshells just so the ones under the spell won't kill themselves? How long do you think it will take before someone saids the wrong thing and heroes start offing themselves?" I sighed as sis's words hit home with me. There was no way everyone would continue to put up with the way the heroes were forever. All it would take is one snap and heroes would be dropping like flies. "You know how to fix this. And you know how to fix the hurt later." My father said before placing a loving kiss to my temple. "Yeah. I do." I sighed. "We love you Sonya. No matter what happens we will always love you." Mom said as she, dad, and sis hugged me.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in my home, the spot next to me on the bed empty as the smell of food drifted in through my bed room door. "I love you guys too." I cried softly before forcing myself up out of bed, my mind made up.

Thor and the others had left to search for Enchantress. I had told Thor I was tried and needed to sleep more. He wished me good dream before leaving while Logan gave me a sad smile, seemingly know what I was planning to do.

Standing on the rooftop I sighed as I looked out over the city. "It's for the best. Everyone needs to go back to the way they were before the spell regardless of my pain. I love you Thor. And I always will." I whispered before shutting my eyes. I felt a faint warmth flow from my heart to every inch of my body as I thought about everyone affected by the spell and how much I wanted it to be undone. Opening my eyes I could see a faint light blue ring around the edges of my site. Slowly the ring faded along with the warmth and I knew it was done.

It was a full five minutes before my phone had gone off, I had just entered the door and went to answer it. "Hey. I know that wasn't easy on you but you did the right thing by it." Logan told me. "So I did do it then?" I asked him. "Yeah. Panther's gone off back to the mansion. Claims he remembers everything and is worried how the others are taking it." In part I was glad everyone remembered, I just hoped they'd get over it. "Good to know. Thanks for tell me." I wiped away a silent tear as quickly as it fell. "So listen, how bout I come over tomorrow and we can have a few to celebrate the end of the madness?" I smiled, glad that he was keeping true to his word about hanging around. "Call me tomorrow about that." I told him. "Alright then. I'll talk to you later then." Logan then hung up. I sighed and put the phone down. My home felt so empty with out Thor and the others in it. "This is the way it has to be. I can get over it." I told myself before heading back to bed, longing to forget any of this happened.


	11. I can't believe it!

The next day everyone was busy trying to either forget or move on after the spell. Everyone knew by now that it was Enchantress' fault and they all planned to kill her the moment they saw her, even the villains were going to do this. But for now everyone was happen for things being back the way they should be. Everyone but me that is. I had dragged myself out of bad the night before and gone to a club in hopes of finding someone to fill the hole that Thor had once filled in me, but no one could. My heart belonged only to Thor and no one would ever be able to take his place in me. So I did what I felt was my only way out of the pain. I climbed to the roof and stood on the ledge. I knew it was a cowardly thing to do but I didn't want to live with the pain anymore. So with a heavy sigh I leaned forward and let myself fall, my eyes shut so I could relive my time with Thor as my last few moments ticked by.

My fall came to a sudden halt and I felt myself going up suddenly. I sighed figuring some hero had saved me and I was about to get a talk about how my life wasn't bad enough to be doing something like this. I should've known that doing something like this in a city full of heroes would lead to my being stopped. So I planned my next try would be far away from the city. The moment my feet hit the rooftop I made to move away but two strong arms held me tightly to the hero that had saved me. "What?" I began but was cut off by the one that had saved me. "Sonya, why would you do something like this?" I knew the voice, but couldn't understand what they were doing here. "Thor?" I gazed up at him and saw a look that was a cross of anger and fear. "What could possibly have made you wish for death?" He asked me, his arms not letting me go. "Thor why are you here?" I asked him, not yet over the fact that he was with me. "I came to see you. And I am glad I did. Is this why you were questioning me about losing you?" I was confused. "Thor why are you acting as if you still love me?" I asked him. Thor frowned at me. "Sonya why wouldn't I still love you?" Thor asked. My eyebrows shot up into my hair at this. _Did I fail to undo the spell? Had my wish to not lose his love caused my magic not to affect him?_ I wondered, fearing I would have to repeat it. "You still believe me to be under Enchantress' spell." Thor sighed. "Well yeah. Aren't you?" I asked him. Thor smiled softly at me. "Sonya you broke the spell on me long before you undid the spell over the city." My jaw dropped in shock. "What?" I asked. "Doctor Strange had been explaining to me that you were afraid I would leave you once the spell was broken before he realized that the spell on me had already been broken. He realized the spell over me had been broken for a couple days." He explained. _But then that means he remained with me, said those things, did those things not because of the spell._ "Sonya did you really believe I wouldn't love you with out the spell?" Thor asked. I hung my head in shame. "I'm just a no body Thor. I simple girl who didn't know about her magic until she was told about it. Why waste your time on me?" It hurt to ask but I had to know. "Because Sonya who else would've done what you did when you thought it meant losing everything you had gained. By breaking the spell you proved to be a woman I want to remain with. More then that Sonya, every moment I spent with you both under the spell and free of it I couldn't help but feel my love for you strengthening each day. If you will have me Sonya, I would be honored to stay with you." I had to be dreaming. That was the only way this could be happening in my mind. But the feel of his body against mine, his arms around my waist, and the cool wind blowing around us felt all too real to be a dream. "I love you Thor." I couldn't stop myself from saying it. "And I love you Sonya." Thor replied before leaning in and capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

When Logan had called about the drinks I had to turn him down, telling him I had found a better way to celebrate things. He just chuckled and told me to have fun. I think he knew that Thor had come back to me. But I didn't care to dwell on it, after all Thor was waiting for me back in my bed and I was eager for more.

It had been a long day for both Thor and myself. He and the Avengers had to go across the planet to deal with some problem while I had some training with Doctor Strange. Yeah my magic was said to be something that couldn't be control but that was before I found that I could do some elemental attacks. Seems there's more to my magic then Strange had been able to find out on his own. So I had been asked to come back every now and then so I could train to use what magic I could. There had been some talk after it had been learned by the Avengers that I was the one to undo the spell that I might be a good addiction to their team. However until Strange felt I was ready I wouldn't be joining them any time soon.

"Sonya?" Thor called as he entered our home. "In the kitchen." I called, a smile on my lips. It only took seconds before Thor's arms were around my waist and his lips were on my neck. "I'm glad you made it back before dark." I said as I turned off the stove and turned to him. "So am I. How was your day Sonya?" Thor asked after stealing a quick kiss. "It was interesting. I was strangely tired during training today and that worried Strange. So he used his magic to check my health." I stopped there and slipped out of Thor's arms, going to get some plates out. "What did he find? Are you alright?" Thor questioned. I set out the plates before turning to him, a smile covering half my face. "Well he noticed a second life with in me." I waited as he thought on this. "A second life? I don't understand." I waved him over and once he was before me I took his hand and placed it just below my belly. "This is where the second life is." I watched as his face went from confusion to shock, to joy. "You mean?" He asked. I could only nodded in response. Thor picked me up as he laughed happily. "And guess what Thor." I said, drawing his eyes to me. "She's a girl." I told him. "A wonderful young lady just like her mother." He commented. I smiled and kissed him. "I love you Thor. And I love our daughter." Thor smiled and set me down, though still holding me close. "And I love you both." We then shared a deep passionate kiss before settling down for a meal and to talk about things like names, marriage, and when we should break the news to all our friends. Yes, Thor's friends had quickly taken a liking to me and became my friends as well. Life may have been good for me before. But now it's a dream come true. And all thanks to a pair of headphones, a love spell, and some secret magic. What a world.


End file.
